The Calling
by Bookchic986
Summary: Seth Clearwater has finally imprinted, but its on a vampire that has joined the Cullens. Will he and his love survive? Will something split them and force her to serve them. Canon pairings.
1. Prolouge

The Calling.

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Except my Laptop and the title.

Prologue

? POV

I was running for my life, family, and my love.

He was not supposed to be back. The one that made my life hell by turning me into what I was. He is supposed to be dead. They told me that he was burned into a pile of ashes and was scattered around.

Now that 'they' know my strength and powers, I am so totally screwed. No one can help me, unless the Cullens go where I told them to go. That place can help them help me.

So God if you can here me right now, please help me.

Oh no 'they' are catching up with me. God, I should of hunted before 'they' came.

Why are 'they' hunting down me? I wish 'they' would go hunt down something or someone else than me.

Oh no! I just crossed the legendary 'line'. The Cullens warned me about this line. Hopefully the wolves will slow down 'them'.

The Cliffs hopefully no humans see me jump this cliff.

"Screw this!" I yelled as I jumped off of the cliff.

Hopefully the Cullens and the wolves forgive me after this. Here goes my life again, I blame him for doing this to me. I trusted him. He denied my trust and love.

**A/N- Here is a new story so please read and review! So tell me how you feel about this story.**

**Bookchic986**


	2. Chapter O1

**A/N- Hello people of Fan Fiction! I have a new Chapter of the Calling! So let me get this straighten out ok?**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER NOR WILL I EVER BE OR OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR BE MRS. STEPHENIE MEYER. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ABOUT THINGS OTHER PEOPLE OWN. But I do own the name "The Calling", A laptop named Seth, and numerous accounts on websites that I don't own.**

**Dedication-Dragonfly333, the first reviewer of this story.**

Ellesmera POV

_Flashback_

I grew up with my uncle Carlisle who I considered my Father since father killed himself after my mother died giving birth to me. He was so sweet and kind to me when my Grandfather was a giant pain in the butt, but you cannot choose your Grandparents can you? My Grandfather was that way because I am a bastard. Not the kind that you think it is because I was born out of wedlock. Anyway, so I grew up with my uncle, although he is only 7 years older than I am. My mother was adopted into the family by the age of 16, although he was seven at the time. 9 months later I was born. My mother died and my father was found dead an hour later. So yeah, I grew up with Carlisle and his Father in the 1600s of London, England. After Grandfather Cullen became very old Carlisle took over his Father's job, but Carlisle did not like it. A week after I turned 16 Carlisle led a hunt to go kill some vampires in a sewer, but the next morning he never came back so I went looking for him. Very brave for a 16-year-old girl in the year 1663? Wrong, I ran to where Carlisle said the vampires where at, but by the time I got there it was twilight and there was a new moon that night. I saw someone lurking by the sewers and I went to ask them if they had seen Carlisle. Nevertheless, boy-oh-boy was I wrong. The thing turned at me so fast I thought I was seeing things next thing I know my wrist is bleeding and burning, and the thing was long gone. I waited for the haunting death to come, but it never came I hid myself in an abandoned barn not that far from a cellar that had potatoes in it. I waited for at least 3 days until I decided if I became a monster, I would not bring harm to anyone. The burning started to fade as the sky was breaking dawn. After I could finally move I got up straightened my gown, walked out of the barn, when I realized it was raining so I ran to the forest for cover, and I could hear a beating heart and I turned and attacked the thing that smelled delectable. When I finished it I realized that it was a deer I killed. So I sort of guessed that I was a Vampire.

2010

I have a special ability or abilities, which are kept hidden from the Volturi. I spent over 423 years and a day looking for Carlisle. Yesterday I gave up on looking for Carlisle and I moved to a little town named Forks. As I was hunting I ran into a small pixie. Literally. She started to talk about how she was sorry, that she wanted to know why I was here, why see couldn't see me, and how I should meet her family. So I agreed and I followed her home where I met her family. As she started talking again a white Victorian House came into view, it was beautiful. The rest of the pixie's family was gathering in the living room, I could hear that, and as I was focusing on them I hit a tree and fell over. "Bloody Mary that should have hurt!" I said in my English accent that was from the 1600s. As the pixie girl ran back to me she asked if I was ok and offered me her hand. Finally I could see what was going on in her head so I took her hand. Memories of Alice's Past and Future ran through my and her head too. She could see her past something I could understand that she couldn't see before. Alice pulled her hand out of mine and glared at me. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT? WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WHO ARE YOU? AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Yelled Edward. Yes I know there names by heart now. I cleared my throat self-consciously. "I am Ellesmera Cullen. That's my business Mind Reader. I can't help it. And I moved here looking for my foster father/Uncle Carlisle for the last time. So if you don't mind, BACK THE BLOODY HELL OFF!" I stated. That's when I saw him. "CARLISLE!" I yelled and hugged my uncle. Everyone looked at me like I was on crack, even Carlisle. "How do I know you?" He asked gently. "You don't remember? How could you not remember?" I accused. _Is this Carlisle's wife from his human life?_ I looked at Esme, I believe. "No I am not Carlisle's wife, because he was my father figure when he and I were human." I said. "Elle… Is that you?" Carlisle asked. "Yes it is still me. The bastard of the Cullen family." I said. Everyone gasped. "Not that way you prudes, Grandfather Cullen 'adopted' me when my mother died in childbirth. Carlisle always protected me from his father. The day after Carlisle went on a raid and didn't come back is when Grandfather got drunk and called me that then kicked me out. So I went looking for Carlisle. And got turned in the process. So as I was turning I promised myself I wouldn't hurt anyone. And I set myself on a mission to find you alive or at least your body." I said. "AWE" Alice squealed.

3 Hours later

Ok I am now moving in with the Cullens. I have one more thing to tell them. My 'special' powers. So after everything was taken to Cullen house, I asked everyone to come out to the backyard. "So what are you doing Elle?" asked Rosalie. "I want to show you my powers." I stated. Everyone, but Jasper, nodded. "Powers as in more than one?" He asked and I nodded. "Ok so everyone here that needs to be?" I asked and Reneesme shook her head "The pack needs to be here." She said. We waited as a male and female came out of the tree line. The male came up to me "I am Jacob Black and this is Leah Clearwater. There is another of our pack but he can't make it, his name is Seth Clearwater." I nodded and asked "Are we ready now?" Everyone nodded. "So the usually vampire only has one power or none right." Leah asked and I nodded to her. "So my power of every power you can think of. Like the ability to control the weather, control the elements, and magic. I can create a shield unlike any you have ever seen and no one can get through it, sense it, or see past it. And no one can tell anyone especially the Volturi of my power if they know I am seriously screwed." I stated. Everyone nodded. Edward asked "Can I see this shield?" "If you want to." I stated and Ed nodded. "Ok Ed go stand at the tree line. Everyone else stand behind me." Everyone did as I asked. I closed my eyes and focused on a black hole. I felt a warm breeze on my face. "Now Ed." I yelled and he ran at the shield. BOOM. "OH FUCK! DAMN IT THAT FUCKING HURT!" Ed yelled. Bella looked at me and laughed at her husband's antics. "Bella, Love, can you come here. To me?" Ed asked. "Bella don't that's his inner villain speaking." I said. Bella stopped moving. "You finished Ed?" I asked. "Yeah, now can I see my wife and daughter?" He asked. I felt the warmth leave my body and Ed ran to Bella.

2 days later

"COME ON WE HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL" Alice yelled at all of us. "I am taking my bike and that's finally Pixie." I told her. She rolled her eyes and said "I get to choose your outfit then!" Damn pix.

15 minutes later

Awe got to love the motorcycle and the open road. My ninja and I we are close. I think I am going to beat Ed to school. Yep I just pulled into the parking lot a minute before him. Ohhh no, I just realized that I will have human boys lusting after me. Oh Well lets do this. I got off of my bike, pulled my helmet off, grabbed my bag, unzipped my jacket, and shook out my hair. As I was doing this Ed pulled in, everyone got out, and walked over to me. "No effing way. That geek is with the Cullens and Hales?" I heard a girl say. "Hey guys what family am I from?" I asked. "You are me and Jasper's triplet." Rose said. "But I don't look anything like you. I have dark hair and you have blonde." I said. "Calm down we are going to say that you got darker gene side of the family." Jasper said.

Seth POV

God I hate being sick! I can't do anything Jacob, Mom, Leah, and Carlisle want me to rest. I can't do that I have to patrol, but I can't move. Ugh and I heard from Jake and Leah that the Cullens have a new family member. I believe her name is Ellie or Edith or something but I think I am feeling better now. So maybe by 3:15 I can go meet this E person.

Ellesmera POV

-Lunchtime

Thank God for the baby boys being afraid of Jazz and Rose. So the story that is going around is that Rose is the first to come out, then I, and then Jazz, but I was the one given up for adoption. Also that I was adopted into England nobility, so that explains the English accent. Which none of are denying, but for shits and giggles I am going to stand on a table and confirm the rumors. Pix just gave me the signal, "Hey Rose help me up on the table," I said "Excuse me…" no response "HEY I SAID EXCUSE ME!" I yelled and finally got everyone's attention. "Thank you, now there has been rumors about me and a lot of you are gob-smacked or confused. Yes I was adopted from English nobility, yes I was the one set up for adoption, yes I have a tattoo of the England flag on my upper arm, yes I have a moon and stars on my other upper arm, yes I own the motorcycle, yes I got the darker genes in the family, yes I am not seeing anyone, and yes my adoptive family from England was killed, so if you don't mind… LEAVE ME THE BLOODY HELL ALONE!" I stated. So hopefully that worked or not. If it didn't I could just blame the Pix-master.

Seth POV

-Lunchtime

I can move more and more now. I think not doing anything for this past week really helped. Any way this means I can go meet the new Cullen/Hale. WOO HOO! : D

-3:15

Its time to meet the new vampire from what Jake just told me her name is Ellesmera and she looks like Selena Gomez but looks kind of like Carlisle. Op here comes Bella, Edward, Alice, Rose, Em, and Jazz. Hmm no Nessie or Ellesmera. "Edward my man, where is Nessie and Elle?" asked Jake. "Nessie is at home is Elles hung back to get her helmet and jacket." Edward said. "Whose awesome Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 is that?" asked Jake. "Ellesmera's" Everyone said. "AWESOME," yelled Jake "wait here comes Ellesmera. HEY ELLES!" Oh my… Everything inside me came undone as I stared at the beautiful vampire. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was- my love for my mother, my love for the Cullens, my loyalty to the pack, the love for my sister, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my _self_- disconnected from me in that second-_snip, snip, snip_- and floated up into space. I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was. Not one single string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing- to the very center of the universe. I could see that now- how the universe swirled around at one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain. The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood. It was the beautiful brunette vampire walking towards me and her family that held me here now. I did the only logical thing that came to my head I turned and walked to my car got in and drove away towards the Cullen household to talk to Esme.

Ellesmera POV

Why the hell did I see him? Why did he turn and drive off like that. When I know he is the one I was looking for all along, it wasn't Carlisle I was looking for but it was him. I know but when I was human I fell in love with a boy down the lane named Seth. He and I courted until he died tragically. I know that after 423 years I was looking for Seth Clearwater. Although when I first met Seth his last name was Lexington. But that's because he was English nobility. I might have been daydreaming when I saw that person. Oh well. "Hey Jake, You want to take a ride on my bike?" I asked and Jake's face lit up like a little kids on Christmas. "Here wear my helmet." I said as I handed him my helmet. "Why? I almost heal instantly." Jake said. "Because this will protect you from the venom in the bike. I have an extra in the Volvo trunk." I explained as I shoved the helmet on Jake's head. I walked back to the Volvo. As I walked off I saw that a boy was walking towards me. _Hey Edward? _I felt stupid doing this, but hey it keeps the boys away. "Yes" Edward replied. _Can you send Jake over here?_ I said in my head. "Why?" Ed asked and I showed him why. "Okay." Ed replied. Jake appeared next to me and put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. I giggled because I know for sure that he was thinking of Nessie while doing this. "Thanks" I whispered and Jake nodded his head in an understanding manner. I reached the Volvo as the boy came up. "Hey I know that I am your dream guy so drop this guy and date Me." said Bubba Crowley. "Really Juba? How do you know that, but you might want to know that before I left England I found out that my long-time boyfriend was sleeping with the head Cheerleader. I actually didn't find out really what happened is that I walked in on them in the middle of doing it! And do you want to know what he said to me? "Why don't you strip down and join us?" is what he said! So I am with this boy because he is seeing my adopted sister you pervert. He is protecting me on her orders!" I stated to that Juba kid. I looked at Ed and he unlocked the car, I opened the trunk, I grabbed my helmet, shut the trunk, put he helmet on, and grabbed Jake. We walked over to my bike and I pulled the visor down. "Start the bike Elizabeth, put the music on in both helmets, and connect conservation with the other rider telling him to relax and get on the bike. Please and Thank You" I said to the computer in my helmet. "Hello Miss Ellesmera and Mr. Jacob Black" said Elizabeth. Jake jumped on behind me and held on tight.

2 hours later

I came home to seeing Seth leaving. "Hi Seth," I said he looked startled that I knew his name "My name is Ellesmera. Please call me Elle or Elles for short." Seth nodded. I hope he realizes that I am from his past even though he won't remember me.

**A/N- There is a six page long chapter, just for you Dragonfly333. Any who just so you know next review I get I will update.**


End file.
